


Tails of the Cattons 2

by TiffanyF



Series: Tails of the Cattons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues where Tails left off, with Remus and Sirius's reactions to the news of Harry's new life. Also some questions are answered and more come to the fore. I do not own anyone or anything in here - except Draciana and the Cattons - and make no money from this series. See part one of the series for all warnings but this is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BOY WHO LIVES HELD PRISONER AND TORTURED?  
An anonymous letter reveals that the two-time hero of the wizarding world is being held captive against his will by two of his professors at Hogwarts School. Year mates confirm that Harry Potter, age 16, vanished about 2/3 of the way through the school year. His dorm mates state that since returning for their sixth year, Mr. Potter never slept in the dorms. They did not know where he was during the nights. It is possible that even then he was under the control of his professors.

Hermione Granger, best friend and also sixteen, states that she saw Professor Severus Snape (ex-death eater, potions master) pour an unknown substance into a cup of tea that Harry later drank. She also stated that it appears Mr. Potter has been coerced into a sexual relationship with Snape as they were observed kissing. Relationships between students and professors are forbidden at Hogwarts.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore could not be reached for comment but it is believed......

 

 

Sirius Black spit out his tea and dropped the Daily Prophet as if it had been transfigured into a hot coal. His swearing eventually brought Remus Lupin to the kitchen. The last of the Marauders were sharing a small house near Hogsmead, although no one but Dumbledore knew they were there.

"Did you read this?" Sirius demanded. "Snivellus has done something to Harry! I knew that greasy git was only there to help Voldemort!"

"Siri, what are you talking about?" Remus asked, picking up the wet paper and looking to see exactly what could have upset his friend so. "Well, this certainly changes things a bit, doesn't it?"

"How can you be so calm?" Sirius demanded. "I should go up to the school and hex off his..."

"Sirius, sit down," Remus snapped. "You know very well that you can't go storming up to the school. You'd be back in Azkaban before you could even get close to Harry. And from the sound of this, he's not at Hogwarts anyway."

Black leaned over the table. "So what are we supposed to do?" he hissed. "Just let that, that, bastard keep Harry?"

"I'll write to Dumbledore," Remus replied. "Surely he'll be able to answer everything."  
********************

Days passed and no reply from the Headmaster came. Sirius had taken to pacing around the house cursing under his breath. Remus tended to sit in whatever room his friend was currently in to put out the small fires and transfigure the furnature back to its original shape. Just when Remus was considering petrifying Sirius, an owl came from the school. But it wasn't from the headmaster, it was from Hermione.

***Sirius,  
Please help. Harry is in trouble and no one will listen to me. I can't do anything else to help him or I'll be eaten by a dragon.   
Hermione***

"What's this about a dragon?" Sirius asked, passing the parchment to Remus. "And since when do they have dragons at Hogwarts?"

"There was a letter in this morning's prophet that answers at least one of these questions," Remus replied. "I didn't want to point it out to you because you've been on edge so much."

 

***To the Minister of Magic and the Magical Community; I bid you good-day. I am Madame Draciana le mansa Snape Guardian of Light and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In regards to the article printed in this morning's Daily Prophet I wish to have a few words. The young man known as Harry Potter has become a Guardian of Light and, as such, is in specialized training to assume his positing within the world. Two of his former friends have taken severe exception to this and contacted your paper with unfounded accusations against myself and my brother, Severus le danma Snape. 

In no way has young Harry been harmed. He is free to leave the school any time he chooses; however, based on his treatment by not only the wizarding world in general, but those he considered to be his friends, he has decided to remain in the dungeons for the time being. As one who can command it, I tell you to leave us alone. Anyone who wishes to question the fact that there are two fully trained Guardians of Light living at Hogwarts School may come upon the morrow. We shall address the issue upon the front lawn. **

 

"Who is this?" Sirius asked, tossing the paper into the fire. "I don't remember any other Snape at school."

"I'm not sure," Remus replied. "But maybe it's time for us to pay Dumbledore a visit. He should've written back by now. It's not like him to not want to talk about Harry."

Sirius snorted. "From the sounds of things, Dumbledore has lost control of Hogwarts." He paused in his pacing and frowned. "What are Guardians of Light?"

"Myths," Remus replied. He pulled on his cloak. "Supposedly there used to be half dragon-half wizards in our world and they commanded respect. They're taught about in defense, don't you remember?"

"I had better things to do at school than study," Sirius said. "Are we going or not?"  
********************

Draciana was seething. The Council had summoned her like a common criminal. She sat in her office, attempting to grade papers, and snarling at anyone who attempted to enter. She only looked up when a pop announced Fawkes. "What now?"

He dropped a piece of parchment onto her desk and vanished. Grumbling she opened it and started to read. "Oh, lovely, just what I needed." She wrapped her white cloak around her shoulders and slammed out of the room.  
********************

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk watching Sirius pace back and forth while Remus eyed his friend. "Albus, I should warn you," Remus started, "Siri has been setting quite a few things on fire these past few days."

"I would have owled you sooner," Albus said, ignoring the snort from Sirius. "But events are no longer in my power. You see, Harry has left Hogwarts."

"Why wasn't I told?" Sirius yelled. "I'm his god-father for Merlin's sake! Shouldn't I have some say in what happens to him?"

Albus frowned and motioned for a chair to sit under Sirius. "Normally, yes," he said, once the swearing had cleared. "But as I said, Harry is no longer my concern. He has left Hogwarts for another life, one I hope will suit him much better than the one he had here."

"And you just let him go!" Sirius exclaimed. "He's not even of age! Who is taking care of him? When can I see him?"

The door opened and closed. Remus looked over and saw a beautiful woman who looked like light embodied. "Never," the woman said. "I assume this is why you wished to see me, Albus?"

"Indeed," Albus replied. "Maybe you can explain things a little better than I can."

"If you would ever tell the truth you wouldn't have this problem," Draciana muttered. "Yes, yes, I know. Gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"Where's Harry?" Sirius demanded.

"Unless I am much mistaken, he's studying at the moment," she said, sitting down. "You must be the much talked about Sirius Black which would make this Remus Lupin."

"We are," Remus said. "But you have the advantage of us." He was positive he'd never seen her before, he surely would have remembered.

Draciana smirked. "Yes."

"Albus, for the love of Merlin, will you just tell us what is going on?" Sirius bellowed.

"My, you are a rude one," Draciana said. "No wonder my brother can't stand to hear your name mentioned. Albus, could you please either shut him up or allow me to do it? This will be so much simpler if he cannot talk."

As Sirius sat sputtering, Remus looked at the woman. She had a certain, familiarity to her. One that he could not account for. He was sure he'd never met her, hadn't been at school with her, and yet there was something....

"I suppose I should introduce myself," she said, almost as if she was doing them a favor. "I am Draciana le mansa Snape."

"Snape!" Sirius exclaimed, springing out of his chair, wand drawn. "What have you and Snivellus done to Harry?"

Draciana snorted and waved a hand. Sirius' wand turned into a piece of poison ivy. "You may not want to hold onto that much longer," she said, turning her attention to the calmer of the two men. "Now, I understand that you taught defense here three years ago. Am I correct?"

"Yes, until Severus told everyone that I'm...."

"A werewolf," Draciana finished. "I had to help him through countless nightmares because of your friends in sixth year. But I believe you are here to discuss Harry, not past differences."

"Where is he?" Sirius yelled, scratching at his wand hand.

"He is happy and he is safe. That is all you need to know."

Albus frowned. "Dracie, these men care a great deal for Harry. Perhaps it would be best to tell them the truth?"

"Granger and Weasley cared for Harry as well and look at the damage they've done. No, Albus, we shall leave it at that."  
********************

The small shack, not really a house, was on the edge of the village. Not many people remembered it was there as Dumbledore had spent a great deal of time working on the spells to keep two of his closest friends safe.

There had been a horrible battle at the end of Harry Potter's fifth year at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had gone through the veil after being cursed by his cousin. Harry was told that Sirius was dead. He spent the summer mourning and then seemed to get on with his life.

But not many people knew exactly what the veil was and what it was used for. Sirius was alive. He'd been sent to a special place where he was healed and then evaluated. His powers had indeed grown stronger. However, now Dumbledore faced a real problem; what to do with him. Sirius wanted to fetch Harry from his relatives. Remus wanted to spend time with friend. Dumbledore wanted to keep both men hidden. No one thought to ask what Harry wanted.

The shack in Hogsmead was a compromise. The men would be safe and hidden there. They would be able to spend time together and Sirius would be able to adapt to his new powers. The only thing Albus stood firm on was they could not contact Harry in any form. The child had mourned and Albus wouldn't put him through that pain again. The war was far from over and he didn't know exactly how Sirius would be serving the light, but Dumbledore knew it would be dangerous.

So Sirius wasn't happy but he knew better than to make Dumbledore angry. The man was the most powerful wizard of the age, after all.  
********************

Hermione and Ron were sitting by the lake when she squealed suddenly. "Ron, look, it's Harry!"

"Yeah, with the bats," Ron replied, looking over. "Hermione, wait."

The young witch had jumped up and started running over the lawn. Draciana saw her coming and sighed. "Sev, you go ahead with Harry. I'll stay here and watch." She transformed to her full size and lay down with a yawn to show off every single fang.

Hermione skidded to a stop and paused, unsure of what to do. Ron finally caught up and grabbed her arm. "We're not supposed to be near them, remember?" he whispered, watching the white dragon carefully. "They could still eat us."

"Ron, they couldn't."

"You heard the headmaster," Ron replied. "Come on, we'll talk to Harry soon."

And from his tower window, the headmaster watched with a fond smile as a black dragon took to the air followed by one who was emerald green.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus and Sirius had spent the evening after their trip to Hogwarts fighting. Sirius wanted to go back and demand to see Harry. He was absolutely livid that a *Snape* knew more about the whereabouts of his god-son than he did. Remus, while agreeing they needed to know exactly where Harry was, didn't want to storm back in. There was something about Madame Draciana, an aura of power that made him really not want to cross her. And there was the way that Dumbledore had bowed before her wishes. Remus had never seen Dumbledore give in so easily and it concerned him.

In the end, the two men agreed to walk back to the school, with Sirius in his animagus form, to see if they could find Hermione. It seemed she knew more about what was happening than anyone and could give them some answers.

Thus it was that they were on the Hogwarts lawns as two dragons, one black and one emerald green came soaring over the lake. Remus stood and gaped. He'd never seen anything so lovely and so deadly at once. "They do have dragons here, padfoot old man," he whispered to Sirius. "And they do look more than ready to attack."

They continued on and literally froze when they were backed into by two students who had been watching a pure white dragon near the front steps of the castle. "Ron, Hermione, what's going on?" Remus asked, helping the young woman up.

"Professor Lupin, Snuffles," Hermione said, relief evident in her eyes. "You did get my note. Thank Merlin you're here. We need your help."

"Hermione, where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"Didn't you see the dragons?"

"Yes," Remus said. "But what's that got to do with..."  Ron gulped and looked up towards the sky. "That's Snape and Harry up there," he said, finally. "And Madame Draciana over there. We can't go near them or they'll eat us."

"What?" Remus exclaimed.

"I don't know how to explain it," Hermione started.

"Then maybe I can," Draciana said from behind the students. "You may as well change back. Although I suppose it's possible you have more brains as a dog."

Sirius growled at her and changed back into his human form. "What have you done to Harry? These two tell me that he's able to turn into a dragon. There's no way he'd be able to do that."

The ground shook as the two dragons landed. Sirius and Remus gaped as the black one turned into Snape and the green into Harry. "Sirius?" Harry whispered. "What are you, how did you, why didn't..." He broke off and turned to Severus. "I can't deal with this."

Severus pulled him into a hug. "How dare you," he whispered, glaring at the remaining marauders. "How dare you come here and torment Harry."

"Sev, take him home," Draciana said. "Right now. I'll deal with these two."

"Very well, Drace, but I warn you, this will not go unpunished," Severus hissed. "I want to know exactly what they think, no, they never think; what they are doing here."

"I'll find out." Draciana put her hand on Harry's heaving shoulder. "Go with your bonded, child. He'll take care of you."

As Severus started to lead Harry away, Sirius growled in his throat and lunged forward, only to find himself on the end of Draciana's wand. "Do not try it. That poor child has been through more than enough this year," she hissed. "He has hurt enough because of people like you. Granger, Weasley, I want to see you in my office tonight to find out exactly what part you had to play in this."

"Let us talk to Harry," Sirius demanded. He reached up and knocked her wand away.

"Do you really believe I need that?" Draciana demanded. She raised and hand and Sirius flew backwards. "I need no wand to cast spells. Now tell me exactly what you're doing here, Black. We were told you were dead."

"Dumbledore had us hidden," Remus said, stepping in-between the two. "He believed it would hurt Harry to know that Sirius was alive only to lose him again later in the war."

"And so, being Albus' precious pets you decided to obey his orders only as long as it suited your own needs," she spat. "That still doesn't explain why you're here today."

"They never did think about the results of their actions," Severus sneered behind her. 

"Severus!"

"Harry is back safely in his rooms with the Cattons for company," Severus replied. "He told me to come back and pass on a little message."

Sirius stood up. "And what might that be, Snivellus?"

"Stay. Away. From. Him," Severus said. "I trust that is not so complex that you cannot understand it."

"How dare you assume to tell me what to do?" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not, Harry is."

Draciana sighed and called to Amethyst. Her main bonded, the purple Catton appeared promptly with a vial of headache draft. "Sev, please," she said, downing the potion.

"I am sorry, dearest, but this....thing.... always brings out the worst in me," Severus said, backing down. "If you will indeed deal with these things, I will return to Harry. He is horribly upset after all. Please do inform them of *exactly* what has happened to my bonded this year."  
********************

"Abba Zabba," Draciana spat at the gargoyle, sounding more like her brother than usual. It jumped aside and she floated Black up the stairs, followed by Remus. "And just when did you plan to tell me about this little problem?" she demanded, slamming the door shut behind her. "Did you even think what effect this would have on Harry? Especially after all the trauma he's been through this year?"

"Draciana, I was planning to tell you and then the spell and everything happened," Dumbledore started.

"Excuse me," Remus said, sitting down. "But can we please start from the beginning? I'm really confused here."

Dumbledore poured everyone some tea. "And perhaps you can unfreeze Sirius," he suggested. "It's going to be awfully hard for him to have tea in that state."

"Oh bugger the tea," Draciana snapped. "I will not have that man attack me again. The only way I'll remove the spell is by binding him to a chair. The choice is yours, Albus."

"It would be quieter," Albus mused. "No, I believe we need to allow him to contribute to the conversation. Harry is, after all, his god-son."

"Oh, now you remember that," Draciana snapped. She waved her hand and Sirius awoke to find himself bound in a chair in the headmaster's office."

"Dumbledore, how dare you allow that greasy bastard to touch Harry!" he yelled. "And what in Merlin's name possessed you this year?"

Draciana sighed and waved her hand again. Sirius' mouth snapped shut. "The only, and I mean only way I shall allow you to talk during this conversation is if you refrain from insulting myself, my brother, or the headmaster."

"Thank you, Dracie," Albus muttered into his tea.

"Now, I think the best place to begin is when Harry was kicked out of Gryffindor tower because of his connection to Voldemort."

"What?" Remus exclaimed.

"Keep your robes on," Draciana replied. "The Gryffindors all got together and decided they didn't want Harry in the tower as it was too dangerous. He lived for most of the year in something called the Room of Requirement. When Sev and I realized he was becoming a Guardian, we approached him and explained exactly what that meant. He in turn spoke to the headmaster and decided to undergo the training. This was about the time I was able to stop him killing himself as he thought no one cared for him anymore."

"What?" Remus exclaimed again. "Is he all right? Can I see him at least?"

Draciana crossed her arms and glared down her nose at him. "No. Through some research we learned that Voldemort had placed Tactus Contrarius on a certain text book. Fortunately I was able to reverse the spell and all the students, save the Slytherins of course, returned to their previous feelings about him," she said. "By that time, of course, he and Sev had bonded. When Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley learned of their relationship they turned on him. Harry was deeply hurt by this second betrayal and has remained in hiding until today. The only time he emerged was to defeat Voldemort and even then, he was invisible to all but me."

"His father's cloak?" Remus asked. He looked at Dumbledore and noticed how old the man looked.

"No," Draciana sighed. "I told you he has become a Guardian of Light and, as such has manifested certain powers. Black, stop struggling or you will hurt yourself."

"Maybe you should just let him speak," Albus said wearily.

"Why?" Draciana asked. "He's just going to be horribly abusive. I just want to finish what I have to say, leave them for you to deal with and meet with the idiotic Gryffindors who are no doubt at fault for this whole mess."

The door opened and Severus swept into the room. Draciana noticed Harry behind him, but kept silent as she knew he wanted to know exactly what was happening. She spun and stalked towards her brother, smiling slightly at Harry to let him know she knew.

"Headmaster, I have come to inform you that my bonded is in a severe state thanks to the idiocy that allowed these creatures back on the grounds today," Severus spat, leaning over Dumbledore's desk. "You, of all people should know that a person can only take so much before they break. Is that your intention towards Harry?"

*Sev, please* Draciana thought to her twin. *I haven't even reached that part of the story yet. I'm still trying to convince them that Harry is a Guardian*

*Then skip a bit*

"Severus Snape, sit down," Draciana snapped. She smirked as her twin's legs gave out and he sank into a chair. "How dare you take that tone with me? You will sit and remain quiet until I tell you otherwise."

"But he didn't say anything," Remus said slowly, shaking his head. "I'm confused.

"Lupin, you taught defense, you should know about Guardians," Draciana said, whirling around to face him. "Oh shut it you blasted bird."

"Draciana!" Albus snapped.

"If you want to do this, headmaster, then be my guest," Draciana said. "I have a headache and I really want nothing more than to lie down. But your bumbling around, trying to make everything better is preventing that. If you think you can do this better, then please do so."

Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He'd never seen anyone stand up to the headmaster before and it was quite a sight. Albus Dumbledore looked, well, like a kid with his hand in the sherbet lemon tin. 

"I believe we are all growing slightly overzealous," he said. "Maybe we should all take a deep breath and relax for a moment before continuing this discussion. And, Draciana, I still believe you should allow Sirius to speak. He may be able to add something to this discussion."

"Then it would certainly be the first time," Severus muttered under his breath.  
********************

As the others bickered, Draciana walked over to where Harry was standing. "Child, this is your time," she said softly. "They do not choose to listen to me or to Sev any longer. Do you want me to quiet things a little?"

"I'm scared Dracie."

"I know, but Sev and I will back up what ever choice you make. You know that. It's time for you to show them how powerful you truly are."

He looked at her face. "Are you sure? What will Sev say?"

"Right now I think he'd be grateful for anything that gets him away from Black."

Harry smiled. "They've never liked each other," he said. "But you're right, as always. You can't protect me forever."

"I could, but you'd get awfully sick of me after a while." She smiled at him. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Quiet!" Draciana shouted. All the men fell silent and looked at her. "Thank you. Upon reflection I realize that there is only one in this room who has the right to speak. It is not me, it is not Sev, and it is certainly not the rest of you. It is Harry and he will speak to us now."

"But he's not here," Severus protested. He flinched as a familiar hand carded through his long hair. "Harry, I told you to remain in our quarters."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Harry softly. "But I wanted to find out what's happening. As Dracie just pointed out, I can't hide away for ever. Do you mind terribly?"

"Of course not, love. I'm just surprised is all," Severus said. "Will you turn so I can see you?"

Both Sirius and Remus gaped as Harry appeared, sitting wrapped on Severus' lap. Draciana stood behind the pair. "Before you begin, Harry, may I say one thing?"

"Sure."

"We've tested Harry to see how deeply his new powers reach," she said. "Sev and I agree that, while not as powerful as us, he is among the top ten percent of Guardians for all time."

"What's that drivel mean?" Sirius demanded.

"It means that I'm not human," Harry replied.

"Of course you are," Sirius said. "I don't know what rubbish you've been fed this year by these two but you're coming with Remy and me and we'll get you sorted out soon enough."

Harry scowled. "Why do you think you can just waltz back into my life after hiding away for a year and just make demands of me?" he asked. "Maybe I've moved on with my life. You were dead. I mourned you and got on with my life. Why shouldn't I have done it?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "That's my doing, Harry. When Sirius fell at the battle, I knew he wasn't dead, but would come back with powers that he hadn't had before," he said. "I also knew that Sirius and Remus needed some time to regroup after that battle. So I hid them away close, so they could see you. But I forbid them to make contact. I was afraid that if Sirius came back into your life and then was taken away again, it would be too much for you to handle. In this, I see I was mistaken and I apologize."

"Do you do anything but meddle in other people's lives?" Harry asked, exasperated. 

"Harry!" Remus gasped.

"Mind your tone young man!" Sirius demanded. "Albus, I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"No, Harry is quite correct and we have already spoken at great lengths about it," Albus said, holding up a hand. "He is now an adult and may speak as he will."

Harry glared at the two marauders from the black robes wrapped around him. His face was the only spot of color and that was white. "I don't know what to think," he said, finally. "Dracie told you the truth, by the way. I've had a horrible year and I've finally found a family who cares about me." Harry paused and looked up at Sev, a soft smile on his face. "Who loves me for who I am, not what I can do for them, or who my parents are."

"Harry, they've brain-washed you or something," Sirius protested. "This is Snape you're talking about. Snivellus. You know your father hated him."

"And for what?" Harry yelled. "You don't get it, do you? My dad never knew Sev. He never took the time to look beneath the, well, grease." He paused and looked up at Snape. "Sorry love."

"It is quite true, Harry," Severus said, pushing some hair back from Harry's forehead tenderly.

"Take your hands off him!" Sirius yelled.

Draciana swept across the room and leaned down to look into Sirius' face. "Do I have to tell you again to be quiet?" she hissed. "Harry and Sev are bonded and, as such, are deeply in love with each other. You have no say in this matter."

"Dracie," Harry laughed. "He's not an errant student."

"Speaking of, how exactly did Granger and Weasley know to contact you?" Albus asked. "I specifically stated that you were to have no contact with any of the students."

"They must have seen us on a school weekend," Remus replied. "We didn't hide away all the time."

"That is passed and I shall be dealing with them this evening," Draciana snapped. "What matters now are Harry's feelings about this situation. And if Black does not shut his mouth this instant, I shall do it for him."

"All I want is to be loved and accepted," Harry said, leaning back again Severus. "Is that too much to ask. I am not James Potter and I do not intend to be him. You forget the difference too easily, Sirius. My heart belongs to Severus and if anyone can not accept that, then they have no part in my life. It is as simple as that. Dracie and Sev both know exactly who I am and what I've been through and they still love me. I have yet to find anyone, other than Albus of course, who seems to understand that connection. I'll tell you the same thing I told Ron and Hermione. No one has ever liked me just because I'm Harry. That's all I've ever wanted to be is just Harry. Now I've found two people who I can finally trust, I can finally relate to and I have to be saved. Tell me something, did you ever stop to really look at these professors? Without the blinders of Gryffindor over your eyes? Of course you haven't because you're too immature to know there's a difference. So what if Severus has been mean to me in the past! We've spoken about it and moved on. Dracie is like the mother I've never had, she knew my mum and is willing to talk to me about her! Do you know how freaking tired I am of hearing how much like my father I am? James Potter was a bully who never deserved to have so much good stuff said about him. I know what people think of me; they think this bloody scar has screwed with my mind. They think I'm the next bloody dark lord. All anyone wants to believe is what they read in the papers. Has anyone ever looked past this scar? No, because no one wants to. Don't you come into my house telling me who I can and cannot love because of how they might have treated you in the past. Maybe I'll just stay hidden. Why should I care? I've never known any happiness in this world until now and you just want to take it away. If my *friends* react like that, who's to say someone won't send Sev to Azkaban for corrupting the bloody boy who whatever it is now. Just go away and leave me alone!"


	3. Chapter 3

After Harry had his say he asked Severus if they could return to their quarters. Severus nodded and let his bonded lead them from the headmaster's office. Before the door shut, he turned and looked at Black. "I will abide by whatever choice Harry makes in the matter," Severus said. "However, Harry was forced to grow up this year and has learned to look inside people. Maybe you should do the same."

Harry snickered and took Severus' hand. "You just couldn't resist, could you," he asked, fading away to walk back to the dungeons.

Severus was forced to refrain form replying as he didn't care to look as if he was talking to himself as he swept through the halls.  
********************

"Sev, why would Albus do something like this?" Harry asked once the Guardians were safely back in their rooms.

"Why does that twinkling madman do anything?" Severus sank onto the sofa. "If I had to guess I'd say because he thought it the best for everyone."

"But why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Harry, I do not pretend to be an expert on the headmaster," Severus sighed. "However, I believe he was telling the truth; he didn't want to cause you more pain. Remember, at the time Albus made these decisions the war was still uncertain. No one knew how it would end."

The younger Guardian flopped down next to his bonded. "I'm just so sick and tired of people always making the decisions about my life," Harry sighed.

"That's exactly the reason Drace let you talk up there," Severus said. "Black and Lupin needed to hear the words from you, not us. Drace and I will always protect you but from now on it seems you will have an equal voice."

"Really?"

Severus shifted around until he could pull Harry up next to him. "Yes brat, really," he said. "And especially if it concerns you. Now, how about a nap before supper."

"I guess I am a little sleepy," Harry smirked. "Especially after all the excitement and everything."

"Brat!" Severus swept him up in a hug. "If all you want is sleep, then sleep is all you shall get."  
********************

Draciana toned out the argument erupting around her. It seemed Black was going to hold on to petty school rivalries until the day he died or he could pass them on to his children. She was never entirely sure why James Potter and Sirius Black chose to focus on her brother as their primary target, but she could make an educated guess. The Black family was well-known for being part of the whole pure blood mania. Severus had always been interested in dark magic. Then add in an egotistical Gryffindor and massive house rivalries and the end result was pretty much as it happened.

A cup of tea thrown in her face brought her rather abruptly back to the present. Black was standing over her, cup in hand, snarling. With a sigh Draciana wiped the tea from her eyes and looked towards Albus. "I did tell you," she said, more calmly than she felt. "Sit *down* Black."

"Sirius that was hardly called for" Remus protested. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him this time."

"She's a SNAPE!" Sirius yelled. "Isn't that enough? They hate us and we hate them! It's the nature of the world. Now I don't know how they managed to lure Harry away from us but I want some of that potion mentioned in the paper. I'll prove you're holding Harry against his will."

Draciana sighed and reached into a pocket. "This is a nutrient supplement that Sev, Harry and I all must take once a week," she sighed. "Go have it analyzed, if you can. Albus, I really do not feel well."

"Of course my dear, of course," Dumbledore twinkled. "I imagine your stomach must be upset still. If you wish I will deal with our errant Gryffindors."

"Thank you, Albus, and please remind them that I would be more than happy to have them for supper one evening. And Black, the more you try to clasp Harry to you, the more he is going to slip away into the night."  
********************

"What exactly did she mean, have them for supper?" Remus asked once the door closed behind Draciana.

"Ah, just a reminder to a conversation they had earlier," Albus replied. "I strongly urge you both to consider what Harry said and listen to him. He is very serious about his new family. Ron and Hermione haven't seen him since they insulted Severus."

"Albus, the note we received from Hermione said a dragon would eat them if they went near Harry," Remus said. "Surely you're not letting a staff member threaten students."

Dumbledore stood and went to a window. "How much do you know about the events leading up to the final battle?"

"Not much, they weren't really covered in the papers."

"And for good reason." Albus turned to face his friends. "Death eaters infiltrated Hogwarts castle, cast a spell on Minerva from which she still hasn't recovered, and nearly managed to kill me." He paused and Remus was shocked to see how old he looked. "If not for Madame Draciana and Severus, I would not be here, Hogwarts would not be here, and Harry would not be here. The Guardians lived up to their name and quite literally held everything together."

"Enough talk, Albus!" Sirius exclaimed. "Harry and his friends and in danger and you're not doing anything but defending their attackers!"

"Sirius, you will listen to me!" Albus snapped. "You're lucky Dracie didn't just kill you outright when you threw that tea in her face. At the final battle Severus and Harry were threatened by Draco Malfoy. Dracie accidentally swallowed the boy while trying to save her family. Yes, she did tell Ron and Hermione they would be eaten if they didn't leave Harry alone."

"And you allowed it?" Sirius shrieked.

"Miss Granger broke into Severus' room using Harry's cloak," Albus snapped, suddenly not looking so old. "While I do not like the threat, I will not have members of my facility harassed by students. Draciana has been extremely ill since the final battle. She will not eat a student for any reason."

"And you believe her?" Remus asked.

"Dracie is a Guardian," Albus said. "She will not go back on her word once it is given freely. Now, if there is nothing else go and actually think about what Harry told you. Have that potion analyzed if you must, but it is nothing more than a nutritional supplement. You may return in a week if you so wish and only if you are more civil to Severus and Draciana."  
*************************

"Sev?" Harry asked, running his fingers lightly over his bonded's chest.

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you think anyone other than Albus will ever understand and accept us?"

"That confrontation really upset you, didn't it?" Severus shifted and rolled so he could look at Harry. "I've told you before that all you have to do is say the word and you can leave."

Harry's heart rate jumped. "Don't send me away!" he whimpered.

"Oh for, come here." Severus pulled Harry into a hug. "I phrased that badly and I apologize. I won't ever send you away. You're mine and I intend to keep you forever."

"What about Sirius?"

"What about him? He only wants to see me as he remembers from school and not as an adult." Severus smoothed some hair back from Harry's face. "I've always been interested in the dark arts and, to Black at least, that makes me evil. What he has never taken the time to understand is that my interest lies not in the dark arts themselves, but ways to counter them."

"So you like defense?" Harry grinned.

"Yes brat, I like defense. But in studying it, I have in fact created dark spells as well as their counters."

Harry sighed. "And Sirius is too thick to think things out," he said. "I don't know why I'm not surprised. Do you think there's any hope they'll understand what I've said?"

"To be honest, as long as they hold onto the picture of me from school, I doubt it," Severus said softly. "However, there may be a way. I'll check with Drace in the morning and see if Diamon can help us a little."  
********************

The morning found Draciana in her office, composing a letter to the council stating that she and Severus would be in their chambers on the appointed date. She didn't even glance up as her door open and shut. "What do you want, Severus?"

"Temper, temper," he said, smirking. "How about a chance to get even with the god-mutts?"

"I've already thought of that, he cast the charm before they left last night," she replied. "Sev, I've got a massive headache and this letter to the council is not going to write itself. Could you please just go seduce Harry and leave me in peace for a while?"

"You're sure the spell is in place?"

She looked up at her twin. "Severus, Diamon has yet to make a mistake. Although I do believe he removed the spell from the Gryffindor golden twins."

"More their loss," Severus smirked. "It's nice to see we're on the same page."  
********************

Harry was reading when Severus swept back into their chambers. "How did it...?" Harry couldn't talk because his bonded had crossed the room and captured his mouth in a fiery kiss. "What brought that on?"

"Can I help it if you look irresistible on our sofa?" Severus smirked, pushing some hair off of Harry's forehead.

"Well, if it's just the sofa you like me on," Harry said, smiling slightly. He put the book he'd been reading down and leaned back. His robes parted to show he was only wearing pants under them. Severus gaped as Harry slowly shifted on the sofa until he had his body at the best possible angle for ogling. "Are you just going to stare at me?" Harry asked in a low tone.

"Merlin, Harry," Severus moaned, lowering himself down on to his bonded. "If I'd known this was all you were wearing under those robes, I wouldn't have left in such a hurry this morning."

He leaned in and took his bonded's mouth in another kiss, this one slow and sensual. Harry moaned and arched up into Severus. Then long, albeit potion stained fingers started tracing random patterns on his sides and around to his back. "Sev, please."

"Always in such a hurry," Severus purred. "Mr. Potter, you need to learn some control."

"You always give in when I ask," Harry replied, trying to unbutton Severus' robes. "What does that say for your control?"

"I have a hot young bonded asking me to hurry along and you think I'm going to say no?" Severus asked. "Maybe we do need to get your head examined."

Harry smirked. "Be my guest."

"Harry," Severus groaned. "Shall we move to more comfortable quarters?"

"I thought you liked me on the sofa."

"Oh, but I love to have you in the bedroom."  
********************

Remus walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the table with a rather glassy look on his face. He was worried about his friend; it had to be quite a shock to find out that Harry had bonded to Snape. Out of all the marauders, Lupin thought he'd been the one to find Snape the most tolerable, not necessarily evil, just doing what he had to in order to survive. And he'd smelled the love both Harry and Snape were generating in Dumbledore's office. Anything that powerful could only be good for the young man who'd been forced into so much.

Draciana Snape was a mystery to him. He'd thought and thought and couldn't place her from school. He knew she had to have been in one of the more powerful houses, but he just couldn't place her. Sirius hadn't remembered her either and he'd known all the women in their class and more or less in the school by their seventh year. She had to be at least as old as Snape, if not older. Maybe she'd left just as he was coming in, that would certainly explain why the marauders didn't remember her.

"Siri, are you all right?" Remus asked, sitting down across from his long-time friend.

Black just stared through him as if watching an inner movie playing. Remus sighed and sat back to wait.  
********************

Severus paused just as he started to enter Harry. "Are you sure you're ready?" he whispered, his voice in its deadly range. 

"Merlin Sev, if you don't move I'll hex you," Harry panted. He reached for his bonded and pulled down and pushed up with his hips at the same time.

"Do that again and we won't get anywhere," Severus panted, trying to get his slipping control back. "Merlin Harry, I love you so much."

"Mine," Harry said, pulling Severus down for a kiss. He traced Severus' lips gently and then nipped down his neck. "Please move, Sev. Please."  
********************

"Don't touch him you greasy git!" Sirius yelled suddenly. 

Remus fell over backwards in shock at how fluently his friend was cursing.


	4. Chapter 4

Draciana looked up at the fierce knocking on her door the next day. With a sigh she waved a hand and the door opened. Sirius Black fell into the office, followed by Remus Lupin. "If you had more brains, Black, you'd know not to lean against doors while knocking," Draciana smirked. "My, what an unpleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Where is Snape?" Sirius demanded, picking himself up from the floor. 

"Why in Merlin's name do you think I would tell you that?"

"Because no one else will," Sirius snarled. "I want to kill him."

"And by telling me this you think I'll reveal his location?" Draciana sighed and put down her quill. "You really don't have any brains. I am extremely busy and now I'll wish you a good day."

She waved her hand and Sirius was swept out of the office. The door slammed behind him. "You, on the other hand, seem to be more reasonable," Draciana said to Remus. 

"Siri just had a bad shock yesterday," Remus said.

"Yes, one of my friends set that up. We were hoping that he would be able to see exactly how much Severus and Harry care for each other rather than his blind hatred of everything relating to the name Snape."

"May I?" Remus indicated one of the chairs.

Draciana nodded and summoned some tea. She really didn't mind Remus. He was calm and quiet and above all else, polite.

"Siri has always hated Snape," Remus continued. "From the first moment we saw him at the sorting. I've never been sure exactly why, but it's a blind hatred."

"And for that my brother and I must suffer?" Draciana asked. "Not to mention Harry. The youngling has gone through so much these past months. I do not want him tormented any more. But I stand by his words and his words only; if you cannot accept Severus as his bonded and treat him fairly, you will not see Harry again."

"Sirius won't ever change his mind," Remus sighed. "Your friend can take the spell or whatever it is off. It won't do any good."

Diamon, the all white Catton, puffed up in his chair in what was obviously a shrug. Draciana raised an eyebrow. "He seems a little indecisive," she said. "But he's not overly fond of dogs to begin with so that may have a connection."

"Where?" Remus looked around the room.

"Oh, you won't see him nor is he invisible," Draciana said. "You taught defense, you should know more about Guardians than you do."

"That's true then, you really are Guardians?"

"Lupin, you saw us all change to and from dragon form the other day," Draciana sighed. "I do not know how else to convince you of the fact that Harry is no longer a human. He's happy. He's finally getting a chance to live."

Remus sighed as well. "I don't suppose I could talk to him alone?" he said. "I don't mean without you or Snape around as you've obviously protective and I don't really blame you. No, I meant without Siri to interrupt us after every sentence."

Draciana looked at her Cattons. They could tell when someone was lying and everyone seemed to agree that Remus Lupin was sincere. "Very well, I shall ask Harry if he desires a meeting with you," she said finally. "But I'll ask you the same as I asked Miss Granger; are you prepared for him to refuse?"

"You obviously don't remember me from school," Remus said. "I try to respect everyone's wishes."

"I remember more than you believe," Draciana replied. "Especially how you sat there with a prefects badge and allowed others to torment my brother in front of the entire school. I shall owl you with Harry's reply."  
********************

Harry looked up from the book he was reading when the door to his chambers seemed to open on their own. "Hi Dracie," he said. "Hard day?"

"The mutts came to call," she replied, turning visible and sinking into one of the chairs by the fire. "I kicked Black out of my office but had a rather nice chat with Lupin. He wants to see you."

"Alone?"

"He said he didn't care if Sev and I were there, but he's not planning to bring Black," Draciana replied. "Apparently he realized he won't get a word in edgewise if Black is allowed to attend."

"Do you trust him?" Harry asked. "I'm just so tired of being hurt. I want to start over with you and Sev."

Draciana smiled. "I know you do, Harry. I'm just passing on the message as I refused to tell either of them where you are," she said. "Lupin seemed to expect you to refuse but asked anyway. I'm not going to make this decision for you, but I don't think listening to him could hurt."

"Not much anyway," Harry sighed. "But can he and Sev stand to be in the same room for long? I know what they did to him at the shack and I don't want to make Sev hurt."

"I can stand the werewolf if I must," Severus said, sweeping into the room. "Drace, you must teach me that sweeping spell. It seems handy if you don't want someone around."

"Extremely," she said. "Sev, I suppose you heard most of our conversation. Do you want to say anything?"

"Lupin has always been the thinker when it comes to others," Severus said. "He is as he showed you in your third year, Harry. I imagine he wants to make sure you're not being tortured or harmed in any way and will probably be accepting of our relationship. I do not hold much hope for Black at all."

"He does seem rather hopeless," Harry agreed. "I've never seen him that mad. It's almost like he's a different person and it really scared me."

Severus sat next to his bonded and pulled him close. "Black has mood swings," he said. "Severe mood swings that aren't dangerous but can be intimidating. I think your only hope there is to tell him to piss off and set up protections against him."

"I'll think about it, but could you tell Professor Lupin I'll see him?" Harry asked. "Can we use the same room as last time?"

"Of course and the Cattons will be there again as well," Draciana replied. "I'm very proud of you, Harry. You're showing maturity in a matter that many wouldn't be able to. I'll schedule the meeting for the day after tomorrow."  
********************

Draciana didn't really want to risk such an important message to an owl but, in the end, her concern for the Cattons won and she borrowed Hedwig. She knew it wasn't the smartest move she could make, but it was likely that Sirius would hex an owl he didn't know.  
********************

Remus had been quieter than usual when he returned from Hogwarts. Sirius was convinced that that Snape woman had put a curse on his friend and spent the rest of the night and much of the next day casting counter spells whenever he thought Remus wasn't paying attention. The only thing that made him stop was the sight of Hedwig soaring over the town to their window.

"Hello, Hedwig," he said, reaching for the letter tied to her leg. She hooted softly and hopped back. Sirius' shoulders drooped. The letter wasn't for him. "Remus, post."

"Thank you, Siri," Remus replied. "Hello girl, is it good news then?"

***Lupin  
You may visit with us upon the morrow for tea. Meet me in the entrance hall. You know the terms of the meeting. -DS-- ****

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked, reading over his friend's shoulder.

"Siri, sometimes a letter is meant for one person," Remus replied. "You really need to remember that. I would have told you if it was from Harry. As it is, I have to go to the school tomorrow for a meeting, alone."

"What?"

"It should be obvious," Remus sighed. "I've got a meeting at the school tomorrow and you can't come. This is the only way I could think of to work it out."

"Who is D.S. then?"

Remus sighed. "The person I'm meeting with," he said. "You're not my mother, Sirius. Sometimes I have to do things that you don't need to know about or be involved in."

"But it's no where near the full moon," Sirius protested.

"And it's not always to do with my condition!" Remus exclaimed. "I'm not going to tell you any more until this is over with so you may as well give it up."


	5. Chapter 5

Draciana arranged with the school for their meeting room to reappear, along with a fireplace as it was still rather cold in the dungeons. She also talked with the house elves and planned a rather nice tea. Draciana was nervous about the whole meeting as she didn't want Harry hurt again, but she knew she had to trust his judgment in this and, Remus Lupin was better than Black any day.

She waited in the shadows behind the statue near the entrance to the Great Hall for Remus to arrive. Normally she wouldn't be so secretive but she didn't want the terrors of Gryffindor to see and follow them, nor did she want Black finding out where they were. She knew she could make herself invisible but there was no way to hide Lupin. The Cattons were on patrol for her and would warn if Black was anywhere near.

That one was a puzzle. He had hated Severus in school and since but it almost seemed as if his hatred had doubled since his return from behind the veil. Only Dumbledore really seemed to know what that thing was. Draciana made a mental note to talk with him as soon as she could. She was concerned for Harry; that Black wouldn't give up until he'd done something to hurt the youngling, even if, in his mind, he was doing it for Harry.

"Lupin," said she, fading into the foreground. "It is nice to see you are prompt, if nothing else."

"Professor," he said, holding out a box. "I brought this for Harry, but thought you'd probably want to check it over first."

Draciana had noticed the box and had already done several checks on it. There was nothing harmful about it, no spell attached, and nothing alive inside. She focused on it a little closer. "Photos," she said, finally. "He should like those. I know he only has one album created by Hagrid from all his parents' friends." She noticed the look on his face. "You must remember that no matter how much I look it, I am not human."

"It's just, well, it must be hard to surprise you on your birthday," Remus managed, following her down the dungeon steps.

"I've never had presents so I wouldn't know," Draciana replied. "This room we are meeting in has been created by the school especially for this meeting. Harry will be here momentarily along with Sev. When we met with the Gryffindors we set up terms for the meeting, which they totally failed to obey, but as you are an adult. I will say only that if you harm Harry in any way, you will never see him again."

Remus sat down in a chair by the fire. "I understand and I will do my best not to hurt him," he said. "I know what it's like to lose friends and it sounds as if Harry has gone through more than enough this year."

Draciana nodded and sealed the door behind them. A quick scan showed no one in the room who shouldn't be, hidden or otherwise. "You have a question you want to ask me?"

"Why don't I remember you from school?" he asked, not even surprised she knew this.

"I was in Ravenclaw and my hair was often hidden by a scarf," Draciana replied. "Sev, in this at least, was fortunate as he looks normal. As a child, I would have drawn too much attention if I had let any see I had white hair along with silver eyes. I covered those with a glamour whenever I had to be in class."

"So you didn't have any friends?"

"Several, but Ravenclaws are more bookish than anything," she said. "Lily and I were extremely close. If she had lived, my daughter would have been the exact age Harry is. We had talked about betrothing them but things didn't work out that well."

He sighed. "I remember you, now," Remus said. "The shy girl who punched Sirius in the nose when he tried to touch you."

"I don't know about shy," Severus said from a door that hadn't been there a moment ago. "Withdrawn maybe or cautious. But she knew what Black was, even then."

"Can we put that feud aside for this, Snape?" Remus asked. "I don't want to fight with you. I just want to talk with Harry. I want to be sure he's really happy. It's what James and Lily would want me to do."

"I understand that, Lupin. You and the dog are the only things Harry really has that could be called parents," Snape replied. He swept into the room and settled on the sofa facing the fire. "Harry will be here in a moment. He wanted to finish a chapter in that defense book he's been studying."

Lupin looked up. "He's still in school then?"

"Guardians train their own," Draciana said. "He never stopped learning just because he was removed from the school. Harry created the spell that defeated Voldemort from his lessons and his heart. I don't think anyone else knows how special Harry is."

"Except you and Sev, right Dracie?" Harry asked, coming into the room. "But then you've shown me more care than most would. Hello, Professor, would you like tea?"

"Yes, thank you, but please, Harry, call me Remus," he said. "I haven't been your professor in a long time. I would like to remain your friend."

"There's only one condition for that," Harry said, pouring the tea into the mugs. "You need to accept me as I am, and that includes Sev."

"Harry, it's my friends who have the most problems with Severus," Lupin said. "I can't say I like him, but if that's the condition you set, then I will do my best. I don't see you as your father. You have a much bigger heart than James ever did."

The young Guardian leaned against Severus. "I was able to figure that out," he said. "I accidentally saw into Sev's pensieve in fifth year, remember? Why did they hate him so much?"

Remus sighed and looked down into his tea mug. "Harry, you have to understand that James and Sirius always believed they were right. It didn't matter what they were talking about or what they were doing. They were right. Both are from pure blood families but neither bought into the whole pure blood mania that was sweeping over our world. James just never saw the point and Siri, well; you've seen his family home."

"I think I see what happened," Harry said quietly. He leaned in closer to Severus, who wrapped an arm around his waist. "Severus is an evil, dark wizard. That's all they ever bothered to find out about him."

"Much the same way you feel about Malfoy," Remus replied.

"Felt, he's dead," Harry said. "But I got a sense off of Malfoy, both of them really, that they were evil. I've never felt that from anyone other than Voldemort. My father and Sirius couldn't have had my senses. They just wanted to believe Sev was evil."

Remus nodded. "And so he was. Remember what I said about them always being right?"

"And now Sirius is too damn stubborn to admit that he's wrong," Harry sighed. "I suppose there's nothing for it now but to keep him away from me. I refuse to choose, Remus. I'm happy here with Sev and Dracie. She was friends with my mum, did you know? I've finally found someone willing to talk about her. I'm so tired of hearing about dad. After everything I've seen I've come to realize he wasn't as great as everyone told me."

Severus reached over and tilted Harry's face towards him. "There is another consideration," he said. "You never met the other Black son. Regulus and I looked a great deal alike. I have always considered that Black saw, in me, the embodiment of his entire family."

"And that makes it okay to act like he does?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Severus replied. "I have never cared for him either; stuck-up Gryffindor that he is. All I'm saying is there may be other causes for his anger and hatred than anyone knows. That man is all talk and bluster."

Draciana stood and walked over to what appeared to be an empty shelf. Diamon looked up from his nap. "Would you go and ask Madame Ravenclaw is she has the time to join me?"

The Catton purred and flew out of the room, leaving a very puzzled Remus Lupin sitting by the fire. "What was that all about?"

"Harry, did you bring the book?" Draciana asked.

The younger Guardian pulled a small book from his robes. "Dracie wrote this for you," he said. "It's about the Guardians, what you should have learned in school. Nothing nearly as advanced as I've been learning, but it should help you out a bit."

"I will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have," Draciana said. "If I can; there is a great deal about our people that is to remain hidden from the general wizarding world."

"But what about asking to see a founder? Aren't they dead?" Remus asked.

"Ah, in that I shall be leaving for a few moments," Draciana said. "But it seems that you are indeed sincere in your wish to remain close to Harry. I have no qualms about leaving you with him."

Severus nodded. "Nor do I. Harry, what is your feeling?"

"Thanks," Harry said. "Remus, you've been wonderful. Thank you for accepting my new family so easily."

"Harry, I can see how much they love you and how much you love them," Remus said. "I'd be a fool to even try and mess that up. I've only seen love so strong one other time in my life, and that was your parents."  
********************

The spirit or essence of the founder of Ravenclaw House met Draciana is Severus' rooms. He and Harry had remained behind to speak with Remus. "Madame, I have a question," Draciana said, bowing her head in respect. "What is the veil in the Department of Mysteries and how would it affect a human male?"  
********************

There were three very unhappy Gryffindors sitting on the front lawn of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had been called to the headmaster's office the night before. Neither had been overly concerned as Albus Dumbledore tended to side with the Gryffindor house. But they'd received a rather nasty surprise as Albus was furious with them for bringing Sirius and Remus to the castle. After lecturing them for an hour he took away Ron's Quidditch privileges and a week and Hermione was forbidden from the library for the same period of time. When she protested that she'd never be able to get any of her schoolwork finished, Albus relented only in that Ron or another classmate could bring her the books. He told them that they were now old enough to consider the far-reaching consequences of their actions and dismissed them.

As for Sirius Black, he'd tried without success to follow Remus to the castle for his mysterious meeting. He knew his friend would be watching for him so he'd kept to the bushes but in the few minutes he'd waited for Remus to enter the castle before following, he'd lost sight of him.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ron asked. He still had visions of Snape and Harry doing....things...that turned his stomach. That wasn't his best friend and he wanted to know what had happened.

"Not unless we want to end up as food," replied Hermione. She was still pissed about not being allowed in the library. "I don't think there's any way to save Harry."

"Oh, so we're just going to give in then?" Ron demanded. "We've got Sirius and Professor Lupin to help now. They won't let anything happen to us."

Sirius sighed, "I wouldn't count on Remus," he said. "He's in there, somewhere, in some kind of secret meeting. Hedwig brought the letter but it wasn't from Harry. Remus wouldn't tell me anything and I wasn't able to follow him. I think Snape got to him somehow, or that bitch did."

"Madame Draciana?" Hermione squeaked. After her experience in the potions classroom she wasn't sure which of her professors was scarier. "But I guess you're right, Ron, we do need to do something. We just have to be careful not to get into any more trouble."

"I've been thinking about it," Sirius said. "And I think I've got a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Severus made their way along the secret passage that led back to their rooms. "Even if Sirius doesn't come around it's nice to know what one of my parents' friends is at least trying to understand," Harry said.

"You don't sound overly upset at the prospect," Severus replied. He removed his robes and sank onto the sofa with a sigh.

"I'm not," Harry said. "Sirius was always confusing me with my dad. It got hard to deal with sometimes. I guess when I lost him at the end of my fifth year I never thought I'd see him again, so not having him around isn't painful. Does that make any sense?"

"It does," Severus said. He pulled his bonded down next to him. "I have to say I'm very impressed by how well you're maturing."

"Sev, that makes me sound like some kind of wine," Harry protested, laughing.

"No, Harry, it makes you sound like a young man I'm very, very happy to be bonded with," Severus said, his voice dropping into its dangerous range. He tilted Harry's chin and kissed him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and leaned back. He groaned as Severus settled over him, pressing him down. The kiss slowly deepened and became passionate.  
********************

Draciana went to the library with the essence of her house founder. She was concerned about the veil and what it might actually be. Draciana was well aware that the Department of Mysteries was full of things that not even the magical community understood. She also knew that there was a very high probability that she would have to visit the Ministry and look at the veil for herself.

"Albus," she said, spotting the headmaster. It really wasn't that difficult as he was wearing orange robes with purple faces on them. The faces were moving and very rude.

"Actually, my dear, I'm glad I ran into you," he said. "I spoke with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I don't think they'll be bothering any of you again."

"I wouldn't bet on it," replied Draciana. "But maybe with your support they'll at least remember their place. It's sad they can't accept Harry is happy."

Albus sighed. "I've been considering moving both Black and Lupin back to London," he said. "Black seems even more inclined to hate Severus than before and it won't be good to have them all in one place."

"Actually Remus Lupin just met with Harry and showed nothing but support. It seems that one, at least, will show Harry that others can accept his new status and relationship."

"I'm glad to hear that," Albus said. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure what's going on with Sirius. He's very different, even more so than I expected."

"Speaking of that, I've asked my special friends for some help in researching that thing," Draciana said. "I may yet be able to aid Black, even though he hates us so much."

"And in that, Draciana, you show your heart," Albus smiled. "If your esteemed friend doesn't mind I have some time for tea and I'll tell you everything I know about the object in question."  
********************

Harry and Severus had moved from the sofa to their bed, shedding their clothes along the way. Severus was lying on his back with Harry straddling his waist, leaning forward. The older Guardian moaned deep in his throat as Harry kissed down his chest, pausing at the left side of his sternum. Severus tried as hard as he could not to giggle but finally gave in as Harry's lips and tongue tormented the spot relentlessly. He was amazed at how talented Harry was becoming, both in and out of the bedroom, a far cry from the shy, almost broken child he had been.

"Harry, if you continue much longer," Severus growled, arching up, "you will end things very quickly and then that will be the end. I'm not as young as I once was."

"Oh, I think you're still young enough," Harry replied and shifted around quickly. Severus almost screamed as Harry started sucking on his cock. He tried to hold back, the tried not to let it end there, but Harry wasn't going to quit so easily and Severus came, shouting his bonded's name.

"Come up here, imp," Severus whispered, holding out his arms. "Now, what about you?"

Harry grinned and kissed Severus gently. "You can do whatever you want with me," he said. "I'm yours, Sev, forever."  
********************

When Severus left his quarters for breakfast the next morning Harry was soundly asleep in their bed. He almost smirked as he recalled some of the "new" things Harry had wanted to try. Severus really hoped he'd be able to remain awake for the day as he had some of his more volatile classes and needed to be alert so no one blew up the classroom.

"Excuse me, professor, but I've got a question about our assignment."

"Miss Granger, the assignment is due in an hour," Snape replied, instantly on guard. "I seriously doubt you'll have time to revise, even if you do charm you quill."

"I wasn't going to ask for more time," Hermione said. "I just wanted some clarification on a point."

Severus stopped walking and spun around in a swirl of robes to face the young witch. "And what is that, Miss Granger? Where I've hidden Harry? How I'm torturing him? I thought you knew better than to mess with me or Madame Draciana."

"Actually I just wanted to know how hard you head is," Hermione said brightly.

The dragon instincts kicked in and Severus spun around in time to catch Black's arm before the mutt could hit him. "You are a fool, Black," he hissed. "Did you really think you could hurt me?"

"Tell me where Harry is," Sirius spat.

"Why, so you can hurt him again?" Severus asked calmly. "Stay where you are, Miss Granger; you too, Mr. Weasley. You three obviously have no clue what you're up against." He grabbed Black's arm and spun around, using him as a shield. "How many times will I have to inform you that all you are doing is hurting Harry?"

Black grabbed Snape's arm and, before they vanished, Severus tried to call out to his sister.  
********************

Draciana stormed through the halls, white robes billowing out behind her. She noticed, with grim satisfaction, that only a few students reacted as she burst into the Great Hall. It proved that these young witches and wizards could adapt to anything.

"Albus, I need to speak with you, privately," Draciana said. "It is a matter of some urgency."

The headmaster, who was actually wearing fairly tame robes by his standards, stood and followed her out of the room. Draciana quickly put a shield around them so they could talk without being overheard.

"My twin is gone," Draciana said simply. "Black has, somehow, managed to kidnap him. And he managed to apparate out of the castle."

Dumbledore frowned. "He shouldn't be able to do that."

"It's that veil," Draciana said. "It's changed Black, made him darker. I don't know if I'll be able to save him from its influence. We may have to take him to the caves."

"What about Severus?" Albus asked. "And Harry? Does he know what's happened?"

"The youngling is still asleep," Draciana replied. "It would like to have Severus back before he awakens but that might not be possible. I need to know where Black would go."

"Can't Severus tell you?"

Draciana sighed. "My twin is unconscious," she said. "All I heard was my nickname and then felt him taken. I'm not positive how I know its Black that took him, I just do. And something tells me the Gryffindor trouble-makers were involved in this."

"I've told you everything I know about the Veil," Albus said. "But it shouldn't have had this effect on anyone, not even Sirius. I think you should go and see it for yourself. I imagine that Sirius would take Severus to his family house, the headquarters of the Order. You know where it is. I'll keep an eye on Harry. Go and retrieve your twin, look at the Veil and help Sirius, if you can. I realize he may be truly lost to us."

Draciana sighed again. "By rights I should be demanding that you expel Granger and Weasley," she said. "But as I'm unsure as to their involvement, I'll ask you to deal with them. It seems the least I can do."

"And likely more than they deserve," Albus muttered as Draciana vanished.  
********************

Only certain people can apparate into or out of the Ministry of Magic. The wards are set to allow for that short list so everyone was surprised when Draciana appeared not only in the Department of Mysteries, but in the room where the Veil was kept. She looked around at the unmentionables who had been working in the room.

"I'll only say this once," she said calmly. "I require information about that thing and what it might do to one who passed beyond and returned."

"It's impossible," said the bravest of the three wizards. "No one who goes through comes back."

Draciana drew herself up to her full height. "I assume you know who and what I am," she said. "I'm trying to save two lives and need all the help you can give me. Please don't hold back; no harm will come to you for speaking. You have my word as a Guardian."

"We're not sure about a lot when it comes to this thing," the wizard said. "But we've never seen anyone come back through it."

"Is it possible they return in another location, a reverse Veil of some sort?" Draciana asked.

"Being killed and then coming back, wouldn't it drive a man crazy?"

Draciana smiled grimly. "Apparently it does," she said. "I'm afraid, gentlemen, that this thing is too dangerous to leave in tact. It needs to be destroyed."

The wizards looked at each other. "Do you know what the minister would do to us if we destroyed something we're supposed to be researching?"

They all backed away suddenly as a large white dragon with a strange purple sheen was looking down at them. Draciana really hated doing this, it conformed to too many stereotypes of dragons for her liking but it honestly was the fastest way to deal with the problem. She took a deep breath and the Veil vanished from the room in a large, hot fireball.  
********************

The first thing Severus was aware of was pain. His head hurt as did his body. It was fairly obvious he'd been cursed while he was unconscious and left alone in a dark room. He snorted softly and allowed his eyes to shift to dragon. He slowly expanded his dragon senses until he could almost feel the heartbeat of the building he was held captive in. It was a place he knew well and wished to forget. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black's family home.

*Drace* he called to his twin. *Can you hear me*

*Now what kind of question is that* asked she softly. *It feels like you have quite a headache. Do you want me to bring you something for it*

*You know where I am*

*Albus figured it out* She sighed. *I just destroyed the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. It's evil*

*We can deal with the repercussions later* Severus said. *Although Black seems to be living proof that it's not good to have around. He's in the house, somewhere, I just can't pinpoint him*

*Albus has asked that we try to take him alive* Draciana said. *I believe Kerl might be able to help Black where I cannot*

Severus sighed. He felt his twin outside the house. *Do we really want him alive* 

*If this darkness can be removed he might someday learn to at least be in the same room with us. Can we really deny Harry his godfather*

*No; he's been through too much* Severus agreed.

*Then I'll do my best to keep him alive* Draciana said. *But he seems to be manifesting some unusual powers. He was able to apparate out of Hogwarts with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's too far gone to reason with. We leave for the colony in a week. If I can manage to put him to sleep we can take him with us*

*Do what you must, only do it quietly* Severus closed him eyes. *I think I've figured out how you felt after the final battle. Good hunting, Drace*  
********************

Sirius Black was happy in a way he hadn't been since James was murdered. He was finally able to take care of Snape, the greasy git traitor that he was, the way he'd always wanted to. He wanted Snape to know exactly how James felt the night Voldemort appeared on the front stoop at Godric's Hollow.

He wanted to man to suffer for what he'd done during the war. He wanted Snape to know what it felt like to lose a loved one. And, above all else, he wanted Snape to die. He wanted Snape to die slowly and in pain, the way so many had done during the war.

Black was amazed at the powers he'd felt since returning from behind the Veil. They were there at his command and he was able to do things he'd never even dared dream of while in school. Sirius wondered if he wasn't more powerful than Dumbledore now. He'd wanted to test it while at the school but, for probably the first and only time in his life he'd held back. There was something about Albus Dumbledore that commanded respect.

When the door to the study blew off its hinges, Black spun around, ready to fight whoever came to rescue the greasy git. But there was no one there. Sirius frowned; it would take immense power to break the wards on the study.

"Dumbledore?" he called, almost positive he could sway the old man around to his point of view.

"Guess again," said a cold voice right next to his ear.

Black spun around and grabbed at empty air. "Show yourself!" he yelled. "How am I supposed to fight if I can't see you?"

"Who says I want to fight?" Draciana asked. "And it's not always about you, you know. Did you ever stop to think what this will do to Harry? What am I saying, of course you didn't; you never think. I'm here for my twin. Do you really think to stop me?"

"Snape!" Sirius all but yelled. "I'm doing this for Harry. I still don't know what you did to him but I'm sure there's someone who can help him once he sees how you've manipulated him this year."

Draciana sighed. "I'm not sure what's going on with you, Black, but it's nothing good. Your new powers are dark. They seem to mirror Voldemort."

"You're lying"! Black screamed. "I'm nothing like that monster!"

"Oh, of course not; that's why you kidnapped your godson's bonded and have been torturing him for fun," Draciana said. "You're sick, Black and you need help."

"I'll never accept anything from a Snape!"

"You know, somehow I didn't think it would be simple," Draciana said. She threw a net of power around him and quickly cast a stunning spell. "You'll feel much better when you wake up."  
********************

Severus was eventually located in a room near the top of the house, bound to a chair. "Nice work," he said as his twin cut his bonds.

"Nothing you couldn't have done if you'd been awake," Draciana said. "Well, we've got him; we have to help him, as must as I'd love to just leave him here to rot."

"Maybe we should leave for the colony now," Severus said. "I could go pick up Harry and meet you on the coast."

Draciana thought for a minute. "Why don't you come along on schedule?" she finally said. "Tell Harry the truth, too much has been hidden from him, but don't get his hopes up. I've never seen anyone as bad as Black. They might not even be able to help him."

"Why do some have so many burdens and some so few?" Severus asked. He watched his sister vanish.

*Because life would be boring if it was any other way* Draciana said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part 3 to the series that has been in the works for years. TDC took my attention. However, the part 3 here is going to be a crossover set slightly before the events in this set. Sorry for the timeline screw-up. Then again, the crossover is with Torchwood, so that might be intentional on the bunnies' part.


End file.
